La forajida pistolera
by Trafalgar G
Summary: Ciertas situaciones han llevado a Nefertari Vivi, a convertirse en una criminal conocida como "La forajida pistolera". Ambientado en el lejano Oeste, en plena fiebre del oro. Te invito a leer esta pequeña aventura de los criminales conocidos como "La banda Suna Suna". Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera
_**Disclaimer:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō_

 _ **Universo:** Western._

 _ **Personaje principal:** Nefertari Vivi._

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera_**

 _Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!._

* * *

La joven de cabello azul plateado se ajustó el sombrero vaquero a la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba con fuerza a las riendas del caballo que galopaba a toda velocidad, alejándose cada vez más de aquel pueblo en el que había estado haciendo de las suyas una vez más.

—¡Aguanta un poco más, Carue!—Exclamó dirigiéndose a su fiel compañero, que la había acompañado en cada una de sus "fechorías".

El caballo de de pelaje amarillento, que parecía entender cada una de las palabras de la joven, apresuró el paso aún más con renovadas fuerzas, galopaba a una increíble velocidad, inalcanzable para cualquier caballo y más aún teniendo semejante carga sobre el lomo.

La chica lo había conseguido nuevamente, tenía amarrado a el lomo de su caballo uno de los más grandes tesoros que habían recolectado en semanas, y debía apresurarse antes de que se dieran cuenta de la ruta de escape que había tomado.

El camino hacia Suna's cave no era demasiado largo, la taberna se encontraba algo lejana de todos los pueblos de Arabastown, en un lugar perfecto para que cualquier forastero que se dirigiera al pacífico se tomara un breve descanso del cansino viaje. Sin embargo Suna's cave no es solo un placentero lugar para tomar un algo de licor y embriagarse, lo que muchos no saben es que el lugar es el punto de reunión de los miembros de la _Banda Suna Suna_ , la supuesta banda de criminales más infame del oeste en los últimos meses.

Vivi llegó al lugar y como de costumbre no se detuvo en la entrada principal, sino que fue directamente a la parte trasera del lugar.

Detrás de una numerosa cantidad de grandes barriles de madera que parecían alguna vez haber estado llenos de licor y que ahora no tenían función más que ocupar espacio, se encontraba una vieja trampilla que nadie avistaría ni aunque tuviese un enorme cartel que indicase su ubicación, y que mucho menos sería vista por hombres cuya visión estaba nublada por el licor; tras esa trampilla estaba el lugar al que se dirigía la muchacha.

Entró rápidamente y dejó la pesada bolsa en el suelo de madera.—Esta vez gané.—dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Varios pasos se acercaron rápidamente al lugar hasta que quedaron frente a ella, estaban casi todos presentes; Okame, Kebi, Natto, Farafra y...

—No tan rápido—dijo la voz de Kohza acercándose al lugar con una evidente sonrisa que demostraba que no se creía para nada las palabras de Vivi.

Kohza puso frente a ella una enorme bolsa. A simple vista no podría decirse cual bolsa era más grande ya que ambas tenían un considerable tamaño.

La muchacha dudó un momento.—No es posible, esta vez he recolectado más que tú, estoy segura.—dijo recuperando la compostura.

—Okame...—Kohza no terminó la frase cuando ya la muchacha con ayuda de Kebi, estaba llevando los sacos a una mesa que había en el centro de la sala, para contar las monedas y joyas que había en cada una. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de ese par, Vivi y Kohza mantenían una pareja competencia para ver quien obtenía más dinero y objetos valiosos al final de cada semana.

Pasaron incontables minutos en los que las cadenas de oro, las monedas de plata, los anillos, alguno que otro diamante y numerosos objetos de gran valor no paraban de aparecer y ambas bolsas no parecían vaciarse. Si de algo todos en la sala estaban seguros es que Vivi y Kohza eran increíblemente buenos saqueando, y cualquiera de la banda que intentara alcanzar la cantidad de tesoros que habían conseguido, lo haría en vano.

Pasaron todavía más y más minutos, la tensión aumentaba a medida que las bolsas reducían su tamaño. Okame se encargaba de la bolsa de Kohza mientras que Kebi se encargaba de la de Vivi, iban sacando objeto por objeto al mismo tiempo de forma que la bolsa que quedara vacía primero sería la bolsa del perdedor. Vivi tragó saliva, se acercaba el final y no podía dejar de recordar la escena en la cual Kohza le ganó por bastante, la semana anterior.

Vivi tenía un extraño espíritu competitivo que empezó a verse un poco herido al observar que su bolsa estaba a punto de agotarse cuando a la de Kohza aún le quedaban algunos objeto más. La bolsa de vivi se agotó. A la bolsa de Kohza le quedó un pequeño collar de perlas. Kohza había ganado. Le había ganado por un solo objeto, un simple collar de perlas.

Por un momento su mirada se dirigió al suelo con algo de decepción, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, después de todo ganarle a Kohza no era el motivo principal por el cual se había convertido en una experta ladrona. Las competencias se habían comenzado a realizar como medio de motivación, para obtener más ganancias.

Sin darse cuenta Kohza se había puesto frente a ella y le extendió una mano.—Buen trabajo.—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Vivi sonrió y tomó su mano dándole un fuerte apretón.—La próxima semana ganaré.

Los demás miembros de la banda dieron una fuerte oleada de aplausos, bastante impresionados con los inesperados resultados de la ardua competición.

—Los aldeanos estarán más que satisfechos—dijo aún con incredulidad Okame, observando el enorme tamaño del tesoro que se encontraba en la mesa, dividido en dos partes.

—Con esto podremos comprar suficientes alimentos para todos—Añadió Vivi con bastante emoción.

—Después de todo tenemos a los dos criminales más despiadados que existen, en nuestro bando.—bufó Farafra, dirigiéndose a Kohza y Vivi

Kohza soltó una carcajada.—A todo esto, hoy le toca invitar las bebidas a Vivi.

* * *

La muchacha se había resignado después de haber intentado por varios minutos convencer a los demás de que no debían ir a la parte principal de la taberna ya que ese día había más gente de lo normal y sería malo que todos se enteraran de que la Banda Suna Suna estaba allí. Y también sería muy malo tener que invitar a toda la banda.

—Esta bien, esta bien.—dijo rindiéndose—pero con una condición, iremos de encubierto para pasar desapercibidos.

Todos asintieron y fueron a prepararse.

Media hora después, todos se encontraban en el pequeño salón principal de la guarida, vestidos prácticamente igual. Con largas túnicas con capucha, de color negras.

Salieron uno a uno de la guarida con sumo silencio para no llamar la atención de nadie que se encontrara dando vueltas por el lugar. Al estar todos a fuera Vivi observó la forma en la que estaban vestidos y se dio cuenta de que quizás en vez de pasar desapercibidos, llamarían la atención, parecían un grupo de personas pertenecientes a una secta; pero como nadie dijo nada al respecto lo dejó pasar.

Entraron de la forma más natural posible y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la salida por si las cosas se ponían feas y tenían que huir. Algunas personas les dirigieron miradas extrañadas, lo cual era normal, debido a lo llamativo de sus vestimentas.

—Voy a ordenar las bebidas.—dijo Vivi levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la barra.

Después de pocos minutos volvió con una bandeja de seis tarros de cerveza que colocó en el centro de la mesa.

La muchacha tomó asiento y al igual que todos empezó a beber de su cerveza con cierto desagrado, el alcohol no le hacía mucha gracia, pero en ningún momento mencionó nada a los demás por miedo de que se rieran.

Se les hizo algo difícil entablar una conversación fluida ya que debían evitar ciertos temas sospechosos que podían delatar su presencia en el lugar.

Vivi apuró el contenido del envase para terminar la bebida al igual que todos habían hecho hace algunos minutos. En ese momento Kohza que estaba a su lado le dio un un pequeño toque en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Que quieres?—susurró Vivi—No compraré otra ronda de bebidas.—dijo en voz baja y volteó para mirar a Kohza, se percató de inmediato de que su rostro estaba completamente serio y su vista fija en otra de las mesas. Vivi iba a preguntar si le sucedía algo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de aquello que estaba observando y ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca.

En una mesa cercana se encontraba un grupo de personas a las que Vivi pudo reconocer fácilmente como Daz Bones, Paula y Galdino.

—Baroque gang.—susurró Vivi, su vista se nubló. Y sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de tomar una de las pistolas que siempre llevaba en su cinturón y que ahora llevaba debajo de la túnica. Kohza que se percató de la locura que la muchacha estaba a punto de hacer la detuvo tomando la muñeca de su mano y levantándola impidiendole tomar sus pistolas.

—No podemos—le susurró Kohza casi al oído—No aquí.

Vivi sintió que iba a empezar a llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Es hora de irnos.—dijo Kohza y todos asintieron extrañados por la rara actitud que estaban teniendo.

Salieron del lugar atrayendo nuevamente miradas curiosas, pero afortunadamente nadie se percató de su identidad. Se dirigieron silenciosamente a la parte trasera de la taberna y como de costumbre bajaron las escaleras que se encontraban tras la trampilla.

—No debimos haber vuelto tan pronto.—Se lamentó Natto.

—Es cierto, todo se puso raro cuando ustedes dos empezaron a ponerse románticos.—rió Okame.

Nadie notó que Kohza se sonrojó levemente por un momento.—Podrían dejarnos solos un momento, por favor.—dijo Kohza recuperando la compostura.

Todos salieron del salón principal dejando solo a Vivi y a Kohza en el lugar, que eran los únicos que se habían enterado de la presencia de Baroque gang, en la taberna.

—¿Estas bien?—dijo Kohza acercandose un poco a Vivi.

Vivi asintió.—Es solo que me enfurece.—dijo con voz entrecortada—Ellos pueden andar por ahí como si nada, mientras que nosotros tenemos que ocultarnos en las sombras. Cuando fueron ellos los que nos convirtieron en esto.—Vivi ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, haber visto a esas personas en la taberna le recordó todo lo que les habían hecho pasar, desde el primer día que se habían apoderado de Alubarna, su pueblo natal, con la excusa de que tenían autorización apoderarse del pueblo ya que en él habían importantes yacimientos de oro.

Todo el Oeste se encontraba en plena _Fiebre del oro_ , cientos y cientos de buscafortunas salían a diario en busca del preciado metal. Y para infortunio de Vivi y los demás, su pueblo natal, tenía grandes reservas de oro, lo que atrajo a la mafiosa organización de Baroque gang hasta el lugar donde vivían. Habían destruido el lugar al que Vivi llamaba hogar transformándolo casi en una prisión donde no había libertad de expresión y todos estaban sometidos a lo que dijera aquella detestable persona, Crocodile, el hombre que arruinó sus vidas.

La ley se había hecho la vista gorda por tratarse de un criminal que daba parte de sus ganancias al gobierno, Crocodile les proporcionaba fondos monetarios en el momento en el que estos lo necesitasen y a cambio él podía hacer lo que le apeteciese.

Vivi y sus compañeros se habían resistido desde un principio, enfrentando a la organización cada vez que estos se proponían hacer alguna injusticia contra el pueblo y sus habitantes. Por ello, Crocodile y sus hombres los empezaron a tachar como criminales, y ofrecieron una numerosa recompensa por la cabeza de cada uno, sobre todo por la de la muchacha a la cual se le conocía por el apodo de "La forajida pistolera".

Cualquiera que tuviera algún tipo de contacto o relación con la "Banda de criminales Suna Suna" sería ejecutado o se vería obligado a trabajar como obrero en la mina de oro del pueblo. Aquellos que trabajaban en la mina no solían sobrevivir, pues les trataban como esclavos.

La mayor parte de los familiares y amigos de Vivi y los demás se encontraban cautivos en ese horrible lugar. Incluyendo a Nefertari Cobra, padre de Vivi y alcalde verdadero de Alubarna, a quien encerraron por "conspirar contra la ley" y "mantener contacto con criminales", quedando Crocodile a cargo del pueblo.

El pueblo de Alubarna se encontraba empobrecido, bajo la oscura sombra de aquél hombre. Por esto Vivi, Kohza y los demás se habían dedicado semana tras semana a recuperar aquello que les pertenecía robando a toda persona que estuviera asociadas con Baroque gang o con el gobierno. Y con las ganancias que obtenían compraban alimentos y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de ayuda para los aldeanos. Todo esto lo hacían de forma anónima, de alguna u otra forma todos se habían tragado el cuento de que eran criminales y no podían ir por ahí haciendo "caridad" como si nada.

Kohza le puso una mano en el hombro.—Lo sé. He estado sintiéndome de esa manera desde el día que empezamos con todo esto. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—¡¿Y cuando haremos algo?!.—dijo Vivi exaltándose.—Estoy... Cansada.

Kohza bajó la vista al suelo.—No lo sé. No podemos contra todo Baroque gang nosotros solos y nadie seguirá un montón de "ladrones".

Vivi no dijo nada, Kohza tenía razón. A pesar de todo lo que habían luchado por su pueblo y por los aldeanos, ellos no lo sabían, no sabían que ellos eran aquellas bondadosas personas que les traían abundante comida cada semana, no sabían que La banda de criminales suna suna, eran los héroes y no los villanos. Nadie los escucharía... Si tan solo su padre estuviera aquí, Nefertari Cobra era aquella persona en la que todos los pueblerinos confiaban ciegamente, aquella persona a la que seguirían sin dudarlo.

* * *

Ese día se habían levantado más temprano de lo habitual y se encontraban haciendo los preparativos para el día. Habían decidido separarse en parejas, para acabar más rápido, pues ni Vivi ni Kohza, estaban de animo últimamente.

Habían quedado así, Vivi y Kohza, Okame y Kebi, y Natto y Farafra.

Vivi desamarró a Carue y partió junto con Kohza cabalgando a su lado. Esta vez se dirigían a Nanohana, éste pueblo era en el que mejor se vivía en todo Arabastown, es un pueblo conocido por sus perfumes que exporta a las demás aldeas y pueblos. Allí se encontraba una base de la Baroque gang. Ese era su objetivo.

Trataron de ir con disimulo hasta el pueblo, tratando de no ser reconocidos por ninguna persona, Vivi escondía el rostro detrás de su sombrero baquero y Kohza tras sus gafas púrpuras y bufanda azul.

Era muy común ver personas con sus caballos en pleno pueblo, pero de alguna forma ellos llamaban más la atención que los demás. Estaban ya a mitad del pueblo muy cerca de la base y agradecían al cielo que nadie los hubiese descubierto ya.

Iban ya a menos de la mitad cuando se percataron de que algo iba mal. Una persona con una túnica negra que le tapaba el rostro, parecida a la que habían utilizado aquél día, los estaba siguiendo.

—Psst.—llamó vivi a Kohza hasta que este le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Vivi señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza el lugar desde donde estaba siguiéndolos el hombre. Había esperado algunos minutos para comprobar que no fuera mera casualidad y lo comprobó, sin importar en cuantas calles doblara siempre podía avistar esa persona siguiendoles.

Kohza hizo que su caballo fuera a un poco más de velocidad y Vivi lo imitó. Se desviaron bastante del camino tratando de perder a su perseguidor. Cruzaron en un callejón sin salida y se detuvieron.

—¿Ya lo perdimos?.—preguntó Kohza.

—Eso parece.—dijo Vivi soltando un suspiro de alivio.—No pensé que fuesen a descubrirnos tan rápido, ¿Que hacemos?, ¿Continuamos con el plan?, ¿Que tal si les avisó a sus compañeros?.

Kohza no tuvo tiempo de responder a todas las preguntas que había hecho Vivi porque algo lo distrajo.

El sonido de pasos acercándose inundó el lugar. Vivi se tensó mirando hacia atrás en busca de una vía de escape. No podían salir de aquél callejón sin toparse a la persona que se acercaba.

La figura se mostró. Era la misma persona que había estado siguiéndolos. El hombre se puso frente a frente con ellos.

Vivi sacó su par de pistolas, y apuntó al hombre en un rápido movimiento.

El hombre llevó se llevó las manos al manto que le cubría la cabeza y parte de su cara, y lo retiró dejando ver por completo su rostro.

Los ojos de Vivi se llenaron rápidamente de lagrimas, no podía creer aquello que estaba viendo. _¿Como era posible?_. Bajó rapidamente del caballo y se dirigió hacia el hombre de la túnica.

—T-tu e-eres mi...

El hombre asintió y la muchacha se lanzó a él para darle un abrazo, rompiendo a llorar.

—¡Padre!, pensé que no volvería a verte.—sollozó.

—Vivi, querida hija mía, te he extrañado tanto.—dijo Nefertari Cobra con enorme felicidad, correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

Todos en el subterráneo de Suna's Cave estaban atentos a cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca del padre de Vivi.

—Cuéntenos, Cobra-sama, ¿como logró escapar de la mina?.—dijo Kohza aún tratando de calmarse, debido a la gran sorpresa que le había causado la aparición de Nefertari Cobra en aquél pueblo.

—No fue cosa mía. Sino de aquél extraño chico y su grupo de amigos.—dijo Cobra

Todos en la guarida le miraron extrañados, sin saber de que persona hablaba.

—Padre, ¿a que te refieres?.—preguntó Vivi.

Cobra se aclaró la garganta.—Cierto día me encontraba trabajando en la mina, como hacía normalmente, cuando apresaron a un grupo de pandilleros que habían llegado recientemente al pueblo; Un extraño chico con un sombrero de paja, y sus amigos igual de raros. Éstos no obedecían las normas, y siempre andaban causando muchos problemas. Fue la primera vez que me topé con jóvenes tan problemáticos como ustedes.—dijo sonriendo—De alguna manera un día se las arreglaron para vencer a todos los agentes de Baroque gang que vigilaba y liberar a todos las personas que se encontraban apresadas ahí. Fue alucinante, aquellos chicos tenían una fuerza de voluntad increíble. Gracias a ellos logré escapar, junto a los demás prisioneros.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, todos en el lugar estaban bastante sorprendidos con lo que Nefertari Cobra les había contado.

—Wow, jamás había escuchado que alguien a parte de nosotros hiciera frente a Baroque gang.—dijo finalmente Okame.

—Bien, ahora que le tenemos a usted de nuestro lado podremos pelear contra Crocodile.—dijo con determinación Natto.

Los demás asintieron.

—Chicos...—empezó Vivi, pero Kohza le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ya es tiempo.—dijo aún con la mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

En ese momento Vivi se llenó de un extraño sentimiento que empezó a recorrer todo su ser. El ver a todos decididos a luchar de verdad, después de tanto tiempo de haber estado peleando en las sombras, la hizo tan feliz. Su padre estaba allí, y esa era la señal que habían estado esperando para por fin actuar.

La banda de criminales suna suna, estaba allí, lista para pelear por su libertad, lista para recuperar todo aquello que les pertenecía, y lista para acabar con Baroque gang. Todos habían sido invadidos por el mismo sentimiento extraño que Vivi, algo que no habían sentido desde bastante tiempo atrás, un sentimiento conocido como esperanza.


End file.
